spartan in equestria
by matthewneville13
Summary: hikaru shino is a spartan soldier on the unsc forward unto dawn and he awakens in equestria only to find out the covenant are invading
1. Chapter 1

spartan in equestria by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1

i awoke to find myself surrounded by forest and a fucking thick one at that. i slowly got to my feet hearing the usual thump of my feet due to my heavy spartan armor. i looked down and saw my weapons laying on the floor my trusty sniper on the right my set of twin magnums on the left and i can't froget my energy sword which i obtained after my first kill of an elite covenant. i quickly began to walk my way through the forest my weapons on my sides or in my hands yes i was carrying the sniper okay. i continued to walk untl i came across a stream and i knelt down revealing my huge body and my helmet. my helmet had a nice red visor and my armor was entirely black well except for some red trimming on some bits but that was more for show. i continued to walk through the forest until i heard a loud ear wrenching scream and i quickly ran towards it only to see a anthropamorphic alicorn being surrounded by covenant. i quickly grabbed my energy sword before igniting it and charginf towards the covenant and jumping in front of the alicorn and standing revealing my colosal height. "you will leave this creature alone" i roared only to be charged by and elite whose sword i blocked before raming my one through his skull. i looked towards the covenant and i quickly cut them all down.

"hey are you all right" i asked the rather short alicorn and she nodded before i unignited my energy sword and placed it on my belt before picking her up and running through the forest and bursting through only to see a towan full of anthro ponies. i continued to carry the alicorn into the town before setting her down and turning to walk away before i was stopped as i was tapped on the back. i turned to see the alicorn and five other ponies staring at me with wonder. "eh i didn't get your name" the alicorn asked.

"hikaru shino though my friends call me noble seven" i replied before i realized something.

"i didn't get your name either" i stated with a heavy southern accent and it seemed one of them took offense to that because she glared at me and hit me only to feel a jolt of pain. "how dare you use that accent or was that a joke" she said in a southern accent and i looked at her. "oh sorry ma'am but i am from a southern country i just spent so much time in the north i didn't mean any harm" i replied with a slight appologetic bow before turning and attempting to turn only to have a rainbow haired pegasus float before me and kick me only to deal no damage and i didn't even flinch.

"miss i'm nine feet tall and surrounded by six inches off a mix of steel and titanium i don't think you want to try that again" i stated only to cause the girls to stare at me in slight fear of how much of a badass i am.

"if it reasures you i mean no harm actually those things in the forest that surrounded you miss alicorn thing are my enemies and i would happily lay my life on the line for your people" i stated and i got on one knee and bowed slightly.

"why are you bowing" the alicorn asked and i swear i saw her blush a bit.

"i hear that alicorns are considered royality from myths on my planet anyway i hereby pledge my loyalty ot you and this land my strength is now your strength i am now your shield and if you are ever in danger or this land is call upon me and i will fight and i will continue to do so till i lay on the floor and take my final breath" i stated only to get shocked looks from everyone and i turned to see 3 more alicorns behind me. "that was a very nice pledge though how do we know we can trust you" one of them stated i just stood up revealing my height and they looked shocked at how tall i was.

"he saved my life celestia" the alicorn i already knew replied and i just sat twirling a magnum in my hand.

"look out" i yelled as i pushed them to the side and i was rammed into by a hunter which easily towered above me.

i quickly threw it off and stood before holstering my magnum and taking out my energy sword and igniting it. i stood beofre the hunter staring it down as it charged and i easily dodged before hoping on its back and slashing off its shield and it fell on its back though i rolled away before hand. i jumped on its front raising my sword and i brought it down on the hunters head before tearing it out as blood spilled to the floor. i quickly got off the corpse of the hunter and stood before walking towards them.

"sorry about that" i said as i unignited my energy sword and placed it in my belt as i received looks of fear from the ponies before a white inicorn appeared and glared at me. "oh thank god you girls are alright don't worry i'll kill this monster" the unicorn stated as he fired a beam of magic and it hit me only to do nothing and i began to walk twards him loud thumps could be heard and cracks appeared before my feet. he continued to fire only for his spells to turn out useless and i was now charging and i shoved him out the way and he looked confused before seeing me holding back a huge energy sword.

"go i've got this" i roared at him and he teleported the girls to the castle i guess before he teleported himself.

i quickly got my energy sword before blocking the elite and stepping to the side before slitting the elite in two and his corpse fell to the floor. i quickly ran towards the castle and i quickly arrived due to my increased speed and i burst through the gates and ran towards the castle only to see a huge group of covenant surrounding the girls and the unicorn.

i walked towards the covenant and grabbed my knife coz you know i didn't want to use my energy sword. i charged the covenant and began to cut them down with my knife i waked towards who i assumed to be the leader and he stared at me in disbelief and fear. "h-how are you here you should be dead i killed you" the covenant general shouted in fear and i walked towards him and he saw me as a demon. i quickly charged the leader and i barged him to the floor before i repeatedly rammed the knife through him and his corpse lay on the floor. "are you all alright" i asked as i looked at them. they all just nodded and i sighed in relief before turning and slowly beginning to walk away but yet again i was stopped this time by celestia.

"where do you think your going we still need you here" celestia shouted at me and i looked at her before sighing and puttig my thumb pointing bacwards as if to say 'so i'm staying here' and celestia nodded.

"well guess i'm staying in the castle then" i stated reluctently as i turned back around only to have a sword hit the side of my head and seeing it shatter to nothing. "seriously again anyway unicorn guy how much would you say you bench press" i asked and he looked at me in confusion. "400 why" he replied and i gave him a 'really' look.

"meh i tend to lift 1000 kg before moving to 1500kg" i stated non chalantly and he looked at me in shock. i walked into the castle and slowly made my way through it a stupid smile on my face though you couldn't see it through my armor.

"oh and unicorn dude i would like to request a position in the royal guard" i asked and he looked at me in shock.

"what sort of position would you like" the unicorn guy replied.

"i would like to request a position as lieutenant sir" i stated and he glared at me.

"you cannot get that high a position at the start" he replied and i looked down at him and he could tell i was angry.

"i have a bet for you captain shining armor" i stated and everyone looked at me in shock.

"what is it" shining armor replied and i looked at him with a malicious smile.

"we duel for your position in the guard" i stated and everyone gasped but shining glared at me.

"and if you lose" shining replied and i looked at him with a tilted head.

"hmm let's see how about i leave equestria yeh that sounds good though if i did you'd be screwed" i stated and he looked at me questioningly "how would we be screwed if you left" shining asked and i glared down at him.

"maybe because i'm the only one here who can kill the things that attacked you here and i could join the army of one of your opposing countries and invade with them in an attempt to take the throne" i replied with no emotion and everyone looked at me in fear. i walked slowly towards the training grounds creating loud thumps as i walked through the halls. i finally found the training room and i walked in then walked towards the armory and spotted 3 realy cool swords. i grabbed a huge greatsword that had a giant skull on the hilt and the metal twisted for the actual hilt. i placed it on my back before spotting the two other swords and i picked one up it was completly black and it had a bit that came to the side before conecting to the hilt. i put that on my side then picked up the other one it was green and blue had a triangle tip and a really cool design. i placed it on my other side and walked towards the hill i was meant to duel shining on though i still had my sniped my energy sowrd and my magnums though i agreed to use their weapons in the duel so i took some. i walked towards the hill and stood at the bottom of the hill shining and 300 more guards stood at the top of the hill. i pulled out the greatsword and held it in one arm easily before walking towards them as if the weight were nothing. shinings guard charged at me though the unicorns fired magic at me only to have it do nothing. i charged the army of pegasus and earth ponies thta werre running at me and we met in the center and they began to slash at me only for their sword to snap and to later find themselves on the floor. i was now walking towards the army of unicorns and they continued to fire magic for it to do nothing i placed my greatsword on my back and pulled out the two other sword and dual wielded them before charging the unicorns. i appeared before them and threw a hail of slashes and i began to pick up wind and speed as i slashed before i heard a loud boom and i looked behind me to see a massive rainbow like shockwave and my speed increased tenfold. i continued to slash at god like speed before the unicorns all fell to the floor injured and i appeared before shining and ten second later he was on the floor and my sword were crossed around his throat. i took my swords away from his throat and placed them back on my sides before turning and slowly walking away as the army began to rise back up. i looked back to see something lunging itself at shining and i immediatly recognized it as a huter and i charged at shining before jumping over him and slamming into the hunter before barreling towards the floor. i pulled out my energy sword and ignited it before i began my battle with the hunter. "you shall not harm these ponies" i roared before my armor giot surrounded in a yellow aura and i began to attack at god like speed and another sonic rainboom appeared before the hunter was on the floor in pieces.

i turned to see everyone with shcoked faces and i unignited my energy sword before placing it on my belt and walking to shining armor and getting on one knee placing a fist on the floor and bowing slightly.

"prince and captain shining armor i hereby request this duel be over there may be more of them and i have already defeated most of your entire army forces so you can tell how strong i am" i stated and shining glared down at me.

"ok i guess your the captain now but don't expect them to follow your orders" shining stated and i stood at my full height and took of my helmet. revealing a set of blood red eyes and my jet black hair with my bangs hanging just above my eyes.

"shinging you are now the second captain of the royal guard and you control the training of forces while i will plan how we will combat the crearyres that are attacking you and the princesses" i stated before placing my helmet back on and walking towards a bedroom with my name on it. i walked in only to see a huge extremly nice bedroom and i hopped on the bed before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

spartan in equestria by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter two

i awoke to the chirping off birds and the rather calming sunlight and i flung myself out of bed and placed my weapons in their selective places before i began to walk through the castle and towards the exit. i walked through the large doors and exited to patrol canterlot. i began to walk through canterlot and i got a lot of winks from mars and some confused stares from stalions before i waked into the train station and got on the train to ponyville where my six friends stayed. i arrived in ponyville and i speedily exited the train and ran into the town creating loud thuds but i then saw a griffon entering sugarcube corner with rainbow and i entered too before siting at one of the tables. i saw the griffon getting pranked but then she turned to pinkie and yelled.

"i hate you your so lame you and all ponies are lame me and dash don't need to hang out with lame-os" the griffon yelled she then walked over to me and tapped me before saying. "and this suit of armor is so lame i bet it can't even move" the griffon said and i stood up behind her and she turned and saw me towering over her. "the fuck was that bitch" i roared at her and she cowered in fear and i grabbed her beack and lifted her in front of my face. "whos lame now" i yelled and the griffon glared and i let got before she punched me and i heared a loud crack and she started to scream in pain.

"hurts doesn't it though it doesn't hurt as much as what you did to them" i stated before grabbing her and throwing her into a random room and waking in behind her and closing the door. if you were in the party room all you heard were loud agonized screams and loud sobs and begs for mercy i kicked open the door drabbing a blood covered griffon before i walked out and launched her into the air and she flew from ponyville. i walked back into the party completly emotionless though the ponies including my friends were now looking at me in fear. "monster" everyone including my friends yelled and i flinched in suprise before i pulled off my helmet and looked at hit tears flowing from my eyes and patting onto the visor.

"i'm no monster but what will invade this planet is the true monster they call themselves the covenant and i've had to fight them for the past eight fucking years ha i even watched my family burn alive because of those fucking savages but you've never had to deal with that have you. but guess what they're coming and you don't stand a single fucking chance without me and even at that you all think i'm a monster but when you've had to see that you turn into one of those so i guess your right" i stated and i placed my helmet back on and kicked a huge hole in sugarcube corner and i turned to see everyone faces i jsut glared at them and the shadow surround me making me look like a demon. two wing sized holes appeared on my back and a pair of black wings burst out and i looked at them before jumping in the air and bursting forward. i qucikly slammed into the ground in front of the castle my fist on the floor and i had a huge crack surrounding me. i tore my right arm guard off revealing a demonic looking arm beneath it. i ran towards the castle in fear of what would happen and i burst through the door and ran towards my chambers before bursting through my chamber doors. "ahhh what's happening to me" i screamed as a horn burst through a hole in my helmet that was made to fit it. i tore off my other sleeve of armor and spotted some weird red tribal tatoos going up it. the pain stopped after that and i walked out my chambers and ran towards the throne room before bursting through the doors only to see my six friends their talking about me. "we cant trust him he's dangerous" twilight said and i hid while overhearing them.

"yeh we can't we have to put him in the dungeon" rainbow roared and i colapsed to my knees and they heard a loud thump and turned to see me. "ahhhhhhhh" i screamed and my armor burst off in pieces and my clothes were revealed along with my build my eyes were now glowing a sinister red. "ha you say you can't trust him oh don't worry your pretty little selves because he can't die" a dark voice burst through my mouth and i walked towards them. i grabbed the weapons i used against shiing and found i was still able to easily hold them. i palced the my dual sword on my side and placed the greatsword over my shoulder and i walked over to the suit before ripping out the visor and grabbing tow bits of the armor and made the visor into a set of shades before putting them on. i walked slowly towards my friends a twisted smile on my face along with an insane look in my eyes.

"ahhhhhahhahah" i began to laugh evily and i slammed my demonic fist into the floor creating a huge shockwave that sent my friends flying into the walls. "from today onwards i become a demon a spirit of hell and i came here to rain hell on you all" my dark personality yelled and i walked towards the princesses but found myself impaled to a wall with a giant sword in my chest and i saw twilight there and i slumped over.

(twilights pov)

"what the hell happened hikaru" i asked but got no response as i saw him slump over seemingly dead. i collapsed to my knees in tears as ithought i killed my friend. "twilight he isn't the same anymore somethign must have happend to him" applejack stated and i looked up at her tears still in my eyes. "you know this is quite touching and all but i'm bored" hikaru said as he tore himself from the wall and ripped the sword through his chest and the wound immediatly healed.

(hikarus pov)

i looked at the shocked expressions my friends were giving me and i tossed the sword to the side.

"everyone get behind me" i roared and they all complied before the doors burst open and an entire army of covenant ran in holding shining armors head and tiwlight colapsed to her knees in tears. i saw this and i immediatly snapped and my eyes glew red again though this time a huge blue spirit appeared behind me. "raaagh" i let out a huge battle cry as i charge them and began to tear them apart. "ahhhhh" i roared and everything went black before a huge shockwave burst forth and i was sureounded by my armor and it all joined back onto me except the arms and i pulled out my magnums. i began to fire at the covenant and they slowly began to drop liek flies before i pulled out my energy sword and holstered my pistols. i ignited my energy sword and charged a group of elites and began to cut them down as blood flew in the air raining down on me as i continued to cut them down. "die" i roared as i lunged at a hunter and burst straight through his chest as he collapsed to the floor.

i walked towards the leader and i appeared behind him his head in my hand tightly as i crushed it and it exploded in blood.

i threw my helmet to the floor and placed my shades on my head a demonic smile plastered across my face.

i truned to see the looks of fear on my friends faces and i put my energy sword on my belt after unigniting it and i walked towards them. "i am sorry for what happened to captain shining armor while he was under my command if i was only there when he needed me things might have been diffrent but now he's dead and i couldn't do a thing about it dammit in so weak" i roared as i rammed my fist into the wall creating a huge crack. "yeh your right it's your fault and we all blame you" twilight retorted emotionlessly everyone else including the princesses nodded. "ha i don't blame ya personally but i'll tell you one thing i can't change the past all i can do is change the future and the present so i will make sure none of you die though i'm going to do one thing first" i stated as i walked to the pile of covenant corpse and towards shining before pulling off his dog tags.

"i am going to start collecting the tags of my fallen comrads so i can never forget this pain the pain of seeing a friend die before me i don't deserve to forget this pain oh and one more thing" i continued.

"what" all my old friends roared and i looked at them.

"until the day i die i will stay in the guard and if i ever draw my last breath on the battlefield i want to give twilight my weapons and i want my armor to be burried never to be found because of what this god forsaken stuff does to a man i have been banished from death for the past 1500 years" i stated.


End file.
